Forum:Unofficial Ranking
Since creating a fully objective, widely accepted power ranking for the multitude of TF2 Freaks is virtually impossible, we may use this blatantly unofficial ones as a point of reference. Each user might create his own. The power level should be determined by a number on a 0-10 scale, but in some extremely rare cases it might slightly surpass the upper limit. Remember the power level should consider all of the Freak's character traits and special abilities, being a single-digit representation for the sum of their combat effectiveness. Also, it is important to note that a Freak Y with a power of 9 may not necessarily beat a Freak X with a power of 8; only differences of 3+ are clear enough to determine a solid favourite in the potential fight. SarisKhan's Ranking Top Rank *Painis Vagicake / Fadkiller - 12 *Original Vagineer - 11 *Vagipyro - 10 *Painis Cupcake - 10 *BLU Vagineer - 9.75 *Polite Spy - 9.5 (help requested) *Weaselcake - 9.5 *Weaselpie - 9.25 High Rank *Dic Soupcan - 9 *Seeman - 9 *Dr. Schadenfreude - 8.75 *Nuclear Scout - 8.5 *Soldine - 8.25 *Christian Brutal Sniper - 8 *Heavydile - 8 *GRN & YLW Vagineer - 8 Upper-Mid Rank *Medizard - 7.5 *BLU Nnnngh Sniper - 7.5 *Robosol - 7.25 *Solgineer - 7.25 *Creepy Medic - 7.25 *Snyphurr - 7 *Handsome Rogue - 7 *Pyre - 7 *Twitch - 7 *Kolossal Kirov - 7 *Ninja Spy - 7 *Official Heavy - 6.75 *Sphai - 6.75 *Cryo - 6.75 *ORG & PRL Vagineer - 6.75 *Scunt - 6.5 *Ninjineer - 6.5 *Energineer - 6.5 *Scombine - 6.5 *Team Killer - 6.5 *J.D Aussie - 6.5 Mid Rank *Madic - 6.25 *Private Funnyman - 6.25 (vs. dishonourable opponent) *CyborMedic - 6.25 *Karma Soldier - 6 *RED Vagineer - 6 *Cyborneer - 6 *Spiritual Demoman - 6 *SeaSpy - 6 *Crazy Machine - 6 *Major Scout Guy - 6 *CyborSpy - 5.75 *Demopan - 5.5 *The Spectre - 5.5 *Orangeman - 5.5 *Spyper - 5.5 *Drunk Monk - 5.5 *Sewer Medic - 5.5 *Heavybine - 5.25 *CyborPyro - 5.25 *Vagispy - 5 *SoupCock Porkpie - 5 *Ass Pancakes - 5 *Team ZOM - 5 (individually) *Pancake Man - 5 *Spy Krueger - 5 *Knivehand - 5 *Flyper - 5 Lower-Mid Rank *Engina - 4.75 *Pyrogun - 4.5 *Schniper - 4.5 *Kickass Engineer - 4.5 *Gentlespy - 4.5 *TelroSpy - 4.25 *Vent Scout - 4 *CyborHeavy - 4 *EnGeR - 4 *Spy of Influence - 4 *Intelligent Heavy - 4 *Doc Jarate - 4 *Soljah - 4 *Dangerous Bacon - 4 *Cheese Scout - 4 Low Rank *Seeldier - 3.75 *Sodeanator - 3.5 *Staregineer - 3.5 *Crotch Sniper - 3.5 *StarEngineer - 3.25 *Deemomeeng - 3.25 *Fat Spy - 3 *Odd Scout - 3 *MeeM - 3 *Nnnngh Sniper - 2.5 *Dick Sandvich - 2.5 *FaG Scout - 2.5 *Fratman - 2 *Anuspy - 2 *Robot Engie - 2 *Spoy - 2 *Snipe - 2 *Gravy Guitarman - 1.5 *Blockgineer - 1.5 *Captain Demoman - 1 Kugawattan's Ranking Legendary *Original Vagineer - 12 *Painis Cupcake / BLU Vagineer - 10 *Seeman - 9,75 *Weaselcake / Vagipyro - 9,50 *Polite Spy - 9,25 *Nuclear Scout - 9,10 *Soldine / Solgineer - 9 Excellent *Dic Soupcan - 8,75 *Christian Brutal Sniper - 8,5 *Ninja Spy / Spengineer - 8,40 *Gunslinger RED Vagineer - 8,30 *Heavydile / Pystrich - 8,25 *BLU Nnnngh Sniper - 8,10 *Medizard - 8 *Creepy Medic - 7,80 *Spyper - 7,75 *Pencer / The Doctor - 7,5 *Sewer Medic - 7,40 *GRN/YLW Vagineer - 7,30 *Scunt - 7,25 *Robosol / Scombine / Cryo - 7,15 *Twitch / Pyre - 7,10 *Heavy Sumo Guy / Private Funnyman - 7 Great *Snyphurr - 6,95 *Handsome Rogue - 6,90 *PRL/ORG Vagineer - 6,85 *Cybormedic / Doc Jarate - 6,80 *Sphai / Pygas - 6,75 *Ninjineer / Cyborneer - 6,5 *Vagispy / Vent Scout - 6,40 *Energineer - 6,35 *Madic / Gentlespy - 6,25 *Flyper - 6,15 *Demopan / Karate Sniper - 6,10 *Karma Soldier - 6 Good *Official Heavy - 5,95 *RED Vagineer - 5,80 *Paintraingineer - 5,75 *Dangerous Bacon / Soupcock Porkpie - 5,65 *Drunk Monk - 5,5 *Cyborpyro - 5,45 *Orangeman / Cyborheavy - 5,40 *Major Scout Guy / Edo Soldier - 5,35 *Cyborspy - 5,30 *Team ZOM (individually) - 5,25 *Karate Scout / Kickass Engineer - 5,20 *Intelligent Heavy - 5,15 *Soljah / Seeldier - 5 Fair *BLU Gentlemanly Demo / Commander Private - 4,90 *Pyrogun / Robot Engie - 4,80 *Engina - 4,75 *Deemomeeng - 4,70 *Staregineer / StarEngineer - 4,65 *Spygineer - 4,50 *Jane Doe - 4,40 *Oddball Heevy - 4,25 *Stupid Heavy - 4,15 *FaG Scout / Blockgineer - 4 Weak *Hoomba - 3,75 *Crotch Sniper - 3,50 *MeeM - 3,25 *Spoy - 3 *Scuttlebucklet - 2,75 *Jane Doe - 2,5 *Anuspy - 2,25 *The Agreeable Soldier - 2,15 *RED Gentlemanly Demo / Captain Demoman - 2 *Fratman - 1,75 *Snipe - 1,5 *RED Nnnngh Sniper - 1 *Piegineer - 0,5 *Buddhist Murderer Pyro - (-5) LE-the-Creator's Ranking (subject to change) Legendary *1. Fadkiller *2. Painis Cupcake / Vagineer / Weaselcake *3. Nuclear Scout *4. Polite Spy *5. Soldine *6. Pootis-MAN *7. Solgineer / Team Killer Excellent *1. Medizard / SeaSpy *2. Robosol / Spy Krueger *3. Ninja Spy *4. The Doctor / Doc Jarate / Spencer Pootis *5. Handsome Rogue / Creepy Medic / Robot Painis Cupcake *6. BLU Nnnngh Sniper / Pystrich *7. Dic Soupcan / Energineer / Seeman / Crazy Machine / Edo Soldier *8. Christian Brutal Sniper / Spyper / Flyper / Heavydile / Spiritual Demo *9. Cryo *10. Pygas *11. Scunt / Vagispy *12. Sewer Medic Great *1. Karma Soldier *2. Pancake Man *3. Major Scout Guy *4. Ninjineer / Heavy Sumo Guy / Kolossal Kirov *5. Madic / Scombine *6. Official Heavy / GentleSpy / Paintraingineer / Spengineer / Orangeman *7. Snyphurr *8. Knivehand *9. Cyborneer *10. Sodeanator *11. Soldier Tzu *12. Private Funnyman *13. Team ZOM *14. Pyrogun Good *1. BLU Gentlemanly Demo *2. Dangerous Bacon *3. Karate Sniper *4. Robot Engie / Intelligent Heavy *5. Pootis Bird / FaG Scout *6. SoupCock PorkPie *7. Dr. Oktoberfest *8. Vent Scout *9. Jane Doe / Demopan *10. Fat Spy *11. Scuttlebucket / Hoomba *12. Soljah / Schniper / RED Nnnngh Sniper Fair *1. Hippo Scout *2. Spygineer *3. StarEngineer *4. Seeldier *5. Deemomeeng *6. Oddball Heevy *7. MeeM / Spoy Weak *1. Staregineer *2. Engina *3. Fratman / RED Gentlemanly Demo / Captain Demoman *4. Stupid Heavy *5. Anuspy *6. Icy Spy *7. Piegineer Shirosaki97's Ranking Top Rank *Painis Vagicake - 11 *Original Vagineer - 10.5 *Fadkiller - 10 *Vagipyro -9.6 *Painis Cupcake - 9.5 *BLU Vagineer - 9.3 *Weaselcake - 9.1 *Polite Spy (Help Requested) - 9 High Rank *Weaselpie - 8.9 *Dr. Schadenfreude - 8.75 *Dic Soupcan - 8.6 *Seeman - 8.55 *Nuclear Scout - 8.5 *Christian Brutal Sniper - 8.4 *Soldine - 8.25 *Heavydile - 8.1 *BLU Nnnngh Sniper - 8.1 *Ninja Spy - 8 Upper-Mid Rank *Medizard - 7.85 *Snyphurr - 7.8 *Robosol - .7.6 *Handsome Rogue - 7.3 *Solgineer - 7 *Pyre - 7 *Kolossal Kirov - 6.85 *CyborMedic (Supercharged) - 6.5 (Varies) *J.D Aussie - 6.5 *Cryo - 6.45 *Major Scout Guy (Power Boost) - 6.3 *ORG Vagineer - 6.3 *Ninjineer - 6.1 *Sphai - 6 *Energineer - 6 *Scombine - 6 *Madic - 6 *Team Killer - 6 Mid Rank *Demopan - 6 *Karma Soldier - 5.9 *Private Funnyman - 5.9 *CyborPyro - 5.85 *RED Vagineer - 5.85 *Cyborneer - 5.8 *Crazy Machine - 5.8 *CyborSpy - 5.75 *Major Scout Guy - 5.75 *CyborHeavy - 5.73 *Spiritual Demoman - 5.7 *Orangeman - 5.6 *Spyper - 5.6 *CyborMedic - 5.55 *Drunk Monk - 5.55 *Sewer Medic - 5.5 *Knivehand - 5.5 *Ass Pancakes - 5.43 *Heavybine - 5.25 *TelroSpy - 5 *Soupcock Porkpie - 5 *Gentlespy - 5 *Team ZOM (Individually) - 5 Lower - Mid Rank *CyborScout - 4.95 *Schniper - 4.75 *Pyrogun - 4.75 *Soljah - 4.7 *Intelligent Heavy - 4.5 *RED EnGeR - 4.5 *Doc Jarate - 4.3 *Dangerous Bacon - 4.25 *BLU EnGeR - 4.25 *Kickass Engineer - 4 *Spy of Influence - 4 Low Rank *Cheese Scout - 3.86 *Odd Scout - 3.6 *Staregineer - 3.55 *MeeM - 3.5 *Fat Spy - 3.25 *Nnnngh Sniper - 3 *Snipe - 3 *Fratman - 2.5 *Engina - 2 *Robot Engie - 1.75 *Gravy Guitarman - 1.25 *Blockgineer - 1.2 *Captain Demoman - 1